OF/Día 15: Boys vs Girls
Archivo:Aura E.png (Nerviosa) Ho... hola a t... to...dos. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Mal, para formar parte del jurado tienes que dominar tus nervios. Archivo:Aura E.png Es... q... que... t...tienes u... u...na c...ucarach..a en l..a c...ara Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Se pega en la cara para quitarse la cucaracha) Archivo:Aura E.png Era mentira jkasjkas. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png -.- Bueno, Samantha forma parte del jurado porque ayer fue nombrada finalista, y será del jurado hasta la final. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Votarán los 4 miembros, y en caso de empate será Samantha la que decida. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, dejen ya de votar, porque sus votos ya no valen, y Lifty, Abbey, Julie y Saburo vengan conmigo. Blublablu llegan a los toboganes y BlublaBlu se empiezan a tirar BluBlaBlu. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png 3... 2... 1... ¡GO! Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png (Salta la trampilla, salvada) Archivo:Avril Sprite.png (No salta la trampilla, salvada con dolor de cabeza) Archivo:New sprite julia.png (Tras 5 minutos cae con el resto de expulsados, eliminada) Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif (Salta la trampilla, salvado) Archivo:Dark Sprite.png Ju, ju, menudo porrazo se ha dado Abbey. Archivo:Avril Sprite.png ¿Eh? Archivo:Dark Sprite.png Nah... Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png Parece que Julie fue la expulsada. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Sí, Julie ha sido expulsada. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Hoy les dividimos en 2 grupos, chicos, y chicas. Deberán cantar el Waka Waka, los chicos en español, y las chicas en inglés, luego cambiaremos. Primero empiezan los chicos en español. ¡3, 2, 1, GO! Archivo:Dark Sprite.png Llegó el momento, caen las murallas Va a comenzar la unica justa de las batallas Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif No duele el golpe, no existe el miedo Quitate el polvo, ponte de pie y vuelves al ruedo Archivo:Dark Sprite.png Y la presión, se siente Espera en ti tu gente Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif Ahora vamos por todo Y te acompaña la suerte Tsamina mina sangalewa (O como se diga, yo esto lo saco de una página rara xD) Porqué esto es África Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ahora las chicas en inglés. 3... 2... 1... ¡GO! Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png You're a good soldier Choosing your battles Pick yourself up And dust yourself off Get back in the saddle Archivo:Avril Sprite.png You're on the front line Everyone's watching You know it's serious We're getting closer This isn't over Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png The pressure's on, you feel it But you got it all, believe it When you fall, get up, oh oh And if you fall, get up, eh eh Archivo:Avril Sprite.png Tsa mina mina zangalewa Cause this is Africa Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ahora los chicos en inglés, no pueden cantar lo que cantaron las chicas. 3... 2... 1... ¡GO! Archivo:Dark Sprite.png Listen to your God This is our motto Your time to shine Don't wait in line Y vamos por todo Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif People are raising Their expectations Go on and feel it This is your moment No hesitation Archivo:Dark Sprite.png Today's your day, I feel it You paved the way, believe it Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif If you get down, get up, oh oh When you get down, get up, eh eh Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Y ahora, las chicas en español, y no pueden repetir lo que cantaron los chicos. 3... 2... 1... ¡GO! Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png Oye a tu dios y no estarás solo Llegaste aquí para brillar, lo tienes todo La hora se acerca, es el momento Vas a ganar cada batalla, ya lo presiento Archivo:Avril Sprite.png Hay que empezar de cero Para tocar el cielo Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png Ahora vamos por todo Y todos vamos por ellos Archivo:Avril Sprite.png Tsamina mina sangalewa Porqué esto es África Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Jo... No cantaron el estribillo. ¿Lo cantas tú, Samantha? Archivo:Aura E.png ¡Eh! ¡Recuerda lo que dijiste ayer! Si eres finalista, nada de cantar :D Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Tenía que intentarlo... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Jurado, ahora tienen que decidir quiénes lo hicieron mejor, los chicos, o las chicas. Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png Obviamente, las chicas. Archivo:Azul OCPA.png Los chicos fueron mejores. Archivo:Maya DP.png Sí, las chicas fueron mejores. Archivo:Aura E.png Yo voto por las chicas. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Pues entonces, las chicas se salvan y los chicos entran en riesgo de expulsión. ¡Ya pueden votar por el expulsado! ¿Quién debe ser el decimocuarto expulsado de OF? Dark Saburo Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Voten, voten, voten! ¡Solo quedan 3 días para La Final, que será el día 18! ¡Y mañana les veré en OF/Día 16: Compañeros, jurado y expulsados! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Y aquí les dejo el Waka Waka en español y en inglés. Categoría:Operación Fracaso (OF)